


All Hail The King

by GoNEF



Series: Big Bad and his Little Red [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Kidnapping, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Overprotective Derek, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Derek needs to remind everyone that he is the King of Beacon Hills and no one messes with his Queen





	1. Kidnapping his Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice to me it's mine and Dylan O'Brien's birthday so in celebration of this day I will finally post the next installment of Big Bad and His Little Red. I hope you guys love it this will be a chapter fic so I apologize for the short chapter the next one {Which I pinkie swear will be update on Sunday} will be longer.

Jordan was a nervous wreck, that was a simple way to put what he was currently feeling. The hellhound paced back and forth as he thought of John’s words and the warning he received from the Hale pack.

His debt was paid but at the cost of John’s son, Derek made it clear that if Parrish or John did anything to get Stiles back Lydia and their daughter will pay the price. Hayden and Devon have already sent him pictures of them and his daughter along with Lydia spending time together and Jordan knew that if he did anything like warn Stiles about Derek then those two will do something to his baby girl.

The last thing he wanted was to bring trouble to his daughter as well as Lydia. The last thing he ever wants is to endanger his family and if he must follow Derek and his family’s orders then he will do it with no hesitation. Of course, he knew that he owes John a lot, that is if the Sheriff was still talking to him. John was angry that his son was sold to become Derek Hale’s whore and he knew that he was doing everything in his power not to lash out at the deputy.

Taking a deep breath Jordan sat on the couch as he stared at the ground. Some way, somehow, he was going to do whatever he can to save Stiles and protect his family; even if it cost him his life.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Stile love the Hale kids, they were such innocent little things that he wanted to protect, cuddle, and smoother them with kisses. They were precious little things and he love spoiling them.

He was currently at Party City looking for costumes that were not offensive nor were they appropriating a culture. He already had to explain to Raven why they weren’t getting the Sugar Skull sticker mask and why it was something that should never wore as a costume.

So far, he found some cute costumes for them, even for Raven whose adorable pout left her pretty face when Stiles showed her a Captain America costume. The twelve-year-old made grabby hands as he handed it to her. She squealed in delight as she hugged it close to her chest making Stiles laugh at her enthusiasm.

He and the Hale kids decided to head out to purchase their items knowing full well that if they stay any longer the little one-including Raven and Jake-would open them and wear them as they walked out the store.

As he and the kids headed out he bumped into someone.

“I’m sorry,” he looked up to see a handsome blond with gorgeous blue eyes. The blond smiled at the man as he stared at Stiles and the children, the young man had the sudden urge to grab the kids and shield them from this man’s view, especially Aurora and Aaliyah for some reason his stare linger a little longer on the twins, it made Stiles uncomfortable and decided to voice his thoughts;

“Can we help you with something?” he asked a little rudely.

The blond smiled as he stared at both Stiles and the children; okay he was officially creeped out he grabbed Aaliyah’s and Aurora’s hands and not taking his eyes off the man said,

“Kids, let’s go,” he looked at Jake and Raven who grabbed Zander’s and Connor’s hands as they walked passed the man. However, before he could pass him the man grabbed his shoulder, Stiles turned around ready to tell the man to piss off before he blew something in his face, he had enough time to tell the kids to run before he fell down the last thing he saw were men entering the building and taking the children before they could make a run for it.  

Jace watched as the men grabbed the children, they were struggling against the men's grip. He could see them clawing biting doing everything they can to get the men to let them go.

Jace, getting annoyed with them pulled out his gun and shot it in the air. The children scream at the loud banging sound as he pointed the gun at Stiles.

"You brats are gonna stop moving or I will kill him, got it?" he saw the little ones having tears falling down their eyes, the sound of the gun scaring them, bringing tears into their eyes.

They nodded their heads knowing full well that the blond man was going to hurt their uncle Stiles, Uncle Derek always told them that pack protects pack and right now their Uncle Stiles needed their help.

"Okay, now my men are gonna put you down and you are going to follow them outside to the cars got it?"

"Mommy said to never enter a stranger's car," the little Asian boy said fear in his voice, Jace rolled his eyes as he shot his gun in the air again, the kids screamed as the younger ones ran to the older ones and held onto them as tightly as they could. 

Next one to say something smart is gonna get shot now go with my men or I will shoot him," he pointed at Stiles waiting for the kids to follow the men Jace shook his head in annoyance.

"Kids," he walked over to the unconscious as he picked him up and took them back to the car. he tossed the boy in the back seat as he entered the care and started the engine.

He looked in the rearview mirror as the kids huddled together scared to make a sound in case the scary man decided to shoot them for the tiniest sound.

Jace smirk as he began to drive away from the store, he was thankful that Jordan gave him the call about Stiles and his plans which gave him enough time to clear the store out and grab the Hale brats and the Hale whore.

The stupid hellhound thought he was helping Stiles unaware that he was actually leading him to his death. Jace smiled as he continued to drive in only a few short minutes he will sent the message to Derek and Alec and will get the pleasure at knowing that Alec's children were suffering after all the werewolf deserved to suffer after he put Jace through an awful heart break. Well now Alec will learn that no one, not even a Hale can dump an Argent. If they did there will be consequences and Alec's and Derek's punishments will be the death of his daughters, their niece and nephews, and sweet innocent Stiles. 


	2. Protect the Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going through some things in my life that prevented me from posting, I have been getting into arguments with my aunt, work has been killing me and my depression has been acting up that I lost the will to write but then I heard an amazing song and thanks to Zayn I was able to get back into writing, I also want to thank BlueRoseJuliet for not giving up on me or this story and for continuing to remind me to update it ^^ you are simply amazing. so this entire work is dedicated to you sweetie. Now I will be updating this story for the rest of the week so I hope you guys like it ^^  
> Also there is some mild child abuse as well as sexual harassment just a quick warning anywhore hope you guys enjoy it ^^

_He’s seven when he meets the Wolf._

_Mommy told him about the wolves that roam the woods, the ones that could change from man to wolf. She told him if he didn’t disturb them then they wouldn’t harm him._

_Mommy told him to stay away from the woods so that he would disturb the peace of the wolves and their pack._

_He heard a growl coming from behind him._

_He should’ve listen to Mommy…_

Stiles felt hands roaming his body. Touching him in places that only he and Derek ever touch. Forcing his eyes to open Stiles saw a familiar face touching his leg, startled he began to thrash around trying to get the man off him.

Theo stared at Stiles as he tried to get away from him, it was funny seeing Scott’s little friend panicking at seeing him, Theo grabbed his leg before twisting the ankle.

A loud snapping sound made Stiles freeze before he bit his lip as hard as he could to stop himself from screaming, the pain of his ankle brought him close to tears but he refused to give Theo the satisfaction of him being weak. Instead he glared at the man as Theo gave him a smirk before he left Stiles alone in the room.

Stiles wasn’t alone for a long time before the door open, in came the man Stiles saw at the man from Party City coming in along with all the kids.

Ignoring the fact that he was tied up and that his ankle was broken Stiles tried to get up to get to the kids however the man seemed to know what Stiles was planning before he snapped his fingers Stiles felt an electrical current going through his body before he fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

“Uncle Stiles!” Jake was about to run to him but was roughly pulled and shoved to the ground. Jace then put his foot on top of his head.

Jace snapped his finger again and the pain stopped, Stiles lifted his head and saw Jake in trouble before he could do anything Jace pulled out a gun and pointed to Raven, who was holding Connor, Aaliyah, Aurora, and Zander close to her. Stiles silver eyes began to fade back to their honey gold color as fear and concern filled his eyes and heart.

“Move and I’ll shot them,” he gestures to were Jake was,

“And crush his skull,”

Stiles stood still, trying hard not to move an inch even though everything inside him was begging him to save the children.

“Now be good little boys and girls and stay in here,”

He removed his foot from Jake, he then gestures the kids to go sit next to Stiles. Raven didn’t move until Jake was on his feet, once he was standing the two of them ushered the kids to go Stiles who did not hesitate to go to him.

Stiles had enough strength to get on his knees which he was thankful for he did however wish his hands to be free so that he can wrap them around the kids and give them some sort of comfort but he guess them hugging them is better than nothing.

“Are you okay,” he and the kids question each other simultaneously, they looked at each other before the let out a few chuckles before they hugged Stiles again Stiles nuzzled Jake’s hair making sure to press a kiss on his head letting him know that he is sorry he couldn’t do anything about it.

Jake responded by nuzzling his nose to Stiles chest, letting him know he was fine and that he’s more mad at himself than anyone else.

When the kids pulled away from Stiles, the human asked,

“What happened, Raven answered,” despite being in a scary situation he knew Raven would be the one to answer him with calmness and leave nothing out.

“When Argent sprayed you with some sleeping powder and you passed out he grabbed us, we tried struggling but he then shot a gun and we got scared so he took us in a car and drove us to this warehouse which is a few miles off the preserve that we live in; he then threw us in another room and said that he had big plan for all of us,”

“Anything else?”

Raven shook her head, her black hair hitting her face with the fast movements of her head.

“Uncle Stiles, I’m scared,” Aurora said whimpering at the end.

Stiles looked at the little ones and could see that they too were afraid even Raven and Jake.

Taking a deep breath focused his energy on the cuffs that had him lock, he imagined that they were melting off his hands so that he was free, it took a while but soon enough he was able to move his hands and he was released of his chains, he then brought all the kids to his arms and held them tight.

“It’s okay little ones, we are going to be fine. I promise we will get out of this alive,”

The children held onto their uncle as he brought them closer to him however, he felt a loud buzzing sound before he removed himself from the kids, before the kids could say anything they watched in horror as Stiles was shocked once again, he fell to the ground as he got into a fetal position, Zander who was a kitsune ran to help him,

“Stay back!” he shouted, the little boy stopped as Connor and Raven grabbed his little hands; Stiles knew his little nephew wanted to help but he was still learning to control his powers if he did something wrong he would get hurt and the last thing he wanted was for any of the kids to get hurt.

A few seconds later the pain stopped and the electrical current went away, he was luck that he could use his magic to sustain some of the pain, granted it still hurt but it hurt a little less thanks to his magic.

 When the kids saw that he was okay the kids ran to him, and began to take his pain. Stiles just smiled at his little ones tried to help him. It was cute and greatly appreciated, he swore to himself that he would save the kids, even if it killed him he will do whatever it took to save them.

Jace and Theo watched from the monitors how Stiles was being protective of the children, Jace looked at Theo,

“Send Allison’s little boy toy the message that poor Stiles is in trouble, as soon as he hears the news he’ll want to do whatever he can to save poor weak defenseless Stiles.

_He’s seven when Mommy gets into a fight with a woman who is as beautiful as her._

_The woman tells Mommy that her son should not be anywhere near him, the woman tells Mommy that she has no control over this, that Destiny has chosen them to be together, that there was nothing they could do about it, that they belong together._

_Mommy cries, she’s sad because she didn’t want this for her son, that this life was not meant for him._

_The pretty woman tell Mommy that it’s okay, that he’ll be fine and that she doesn’t have to worry about him, that her son will be safe and always protected. This makes Mommy smile because despite everything, she knows that her little boy will be safe and protected when she leaves this world._

_Mommy tells the pretty woman that she can feel herself slipping away, that her magic is getting out of control, that its almost her time._

_The pretty woman looks sad, like she wants to cry as well but doesn’t instead she hug her and whispers something in ear, whatever it was it made Mommy smile._

_He’s seven when Mommy and Daddy tell him that Mommy is sick._

Derek smiled at the costumes that Stiles sent him for their nieces and nephews. He smiled at the fact that Jake wanted to be Wonder Woman and little Aurora wanted to be Deadpool. The costumes were adorable and he knew that the reason the kids wanted Stiles to take them costume shopping is because he would get them the superhero ones instead of the usual princesses, witches, and other typical costumes.

Taking a sip of his coffee, he saved the pictures before going back to work and by work he means going back to the men who owe him money and the Argents. The Argents were the Hales biggest enemy, they were willing to kill anyone who was a supernatural or anyone who associated with the supernatural which is why he was doing everything he could to make sure that his family, including Stiles were safe. So far they were getting closer and closer to eliminating the Argent clan, all they needed was to get rid of the main branch.

Granted finding Kate, Chris, and the rest of their demented family was a bit of a challenge but if there was one thing Derek loved was a challenge and he was getting closer and closer to eliminating them, for good.

His phone ping, indicating that he had a message. Getting his phone he opened the messaging app seeing he had a picture sent to him from an unknown number.

As soon as he saw the photo his soft smile was turned into a frown as his eyes turned a blood red color.

“ALEC! LAURA! CORA!” he growled for his siblings as he dropped his phone and ran out of the home office.

A picture of Stiles holding onto their nieces and nephews who appeared to be scared and crying was sent to him with a message attached to it,

_“You want them? Come and get them,”_


	3. Message sent and Received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New month, new life, new me ^^ so I have been having trouble with writing, I have also been having family problems and I was having some trouble getting back on my feet but like I said it's a new month, I am living in a better place and it's time to get back to writing ^^
> 
> I also want to wish a happy birthday to BlueRoseJuliet she has been absolutely amazing with reminding me to update and always being such a beautiful soul happy birthday love I hope You enjoy this ^*^

Despite being a werewolf Derek had great control over his anger. It took a lot to anger Derek Hale and when a man like Derek, and when a man like Derek was angry he was ready to unleash all of hell.

He continued to stare at the picture of his mate and his nieces and nephews in trouble, while Alec, Laura, Boyd, his parents, and Cora tried to figure out exactly where they were. Their alpha was pacing back and forth in his office, his pack could see he was ready to wolf out any second now and from the looks of things he was ready to charge into the Argent’s head on.

“Derek, I know you want to rush in there,” Boyd started,

“You damn right I do,”

“But if you do, they will be ready for you, hell they are probably waiting for you and are ready to attack you,”

“What are you trying to say Boyd?” the alpha growled at his beta, Boyd unfazed by it continue speaking in a calm voice,

“We need a plan, find out what Jace wants from us, what the Argents want from us, but in order for us to do that we need a calm and level head before we rush into danger,”

Derek stopped his pacing, he took a deep breath and tried to center himself, Boyd was right if he were to rush in with no plan he will be the first to die without a second thought. Or worse his anger might put his mate and the pups in more danger, Boyd was right he needed a calm level head before he form a plan and rushed into enemy’s territory.

“Better?” Boyd asked when he saw that his alpha had calm down.

“Yes better,” he said honestly.

“Good, now let’s think of a plan that’ll save the children and Stiles without them getting hurt,”

“Why think of a plan when we already know what he wants,”

Derek nodded his head as he turned his attention to Alec, seem like he wasn’t the only Hale that was pissed about the pups and Stiles being in danger.

“Alec-“

“Don’t Derek, we both know who’s to blame, and it sure as hell it ain’t you,”

“Alec, do you truly believe it is your fault as to what is happening right now?” Theo asked his youngest cub.

The werewolf refused to look at his father’s eyes, guilt slowly crawled its way to Alec’s chest, slowly consuming his thoughts as images of his father, friends, and siblings mother, warning him about Jace; how he is a danger to Alec and that he only wants to use the younger Hale and complete his mother’s work.

He didn’t listen, he chose to ignore them and in the end it cost them Laura losing her oldest child, Hayden losing her hearing in her left ear, and Cora being poison by wolfsbane for Alec to see that his so call angel was really the devil in disguise.

Alec will never forgive himself for what happened to his oldest nephew or his little sister. Despite his family forgiving him, for Laura forgiving him, Alec will forever blame himself for what happened to his family, since the death of Bruce he has been unable to look at Laura in the eyes, nor has he been able to look at Jake and Raven in the eyes, how could he when he was responsible for their older sibling’s death.

Derek stared at his little brother and knew the answer to the question that his father asked, hell he was pretty sure that they all knew the answer to the question.

Alec will forever blame himself for what happened, just like he will always blame himself for Paige, Kate, Jennifer, and Malia. Okay maybe not the last one since the coyote deserved death for lying to the pack about being family when she wasn’t, still he understood his brother’s guilt better than anyone, and it was time for both of them to ease their guilt, granted right now wasn’t the best time but Derek will make sure that he and his brother especially his brother got the healing they deserved.

“Alec, I am only gonna say this now,” Derek said placing his hand on Alec’s shoulder, the werewolf looked at his alpha, ready to hear the words that he dreaded to hear; the one that told him it wasn’t his fault and that he shouldn’t blame himself, hell he was ready for a combat for his words, however, what he said next shock not only Alec but his family and pack as well,

“When this is over, you and I are gonna go to therapy and discuss our issues together but for now we need to focus on finding Stiles and the children understand?”

Alec was shock for a moment before he regain his composure, granted he was shock at Derek’s suggestion so he said the first thing that came to his mind, unfortunantly it wasn’t the no that he wanted to say but,

“Yeah Derek, sounds like a plan,”

“Okay good so first thing’s first, where the hell are they?”

“Magnus is already tracking them down, Peter, Hayden, and Devon are doing whatever they can to help him,” Laura answered him, being the first to recover from the shock of her brothers and what they were planning on doing once they found the kids as well as Stiles.

“Okay as soon as Magnus has them we go and get them but first, we need a plan; now here is what we are going to do and what we are not going to do,”

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Stiles huddled to the corner making sure that the kids were comfortable and not disturbed from their naps, despite where they were and the dangers they were facing Stiles wanted the kids to rest and forget for one moment where they were.

He stroke little Aurora’s head as he thought about the situation he was in, while a huge part of him wanted to scream at them to let the children go, another part; a small part couldn’t help but blame Derek.

Stiles wasn’t stupid, despite people thinking otherwise he wasn’t blind to know what kind of life Derek lived. He knew that Derek and his family were part of the mafia, hell the third time they met Stiles did some mass research on him, finding out that his boyfriend was a mob boss was scary, dating him was frightening, but Stiles ignore it, ignore the fact that being with Derek was dangerous both him being a werewolf and a mob boss, Stiles chose to be with Derek because at the end of the day he fell in love with him.

And now he was beginning to think if he was worth it. Was all the pain, the lies, the secrets, the mistrust, was all worth it.

Stiles told himself that he will wait until Derek was ready to tell him, to put that trust that Stiles did for Derek but it was clear that even after almost a year of being together Derek still didn’t trust Stiles, and for Stiles that was a big deal to him, if his own boyfriend didn’t trust him, then what did that say about him?

Just how little did Derek trust him? And more importantly can Stiles remain with someone who was willing to keep secrets from him? Stiles can always find out the secrets that his boyfriend kept from him but did he want to go through all the trouble of looking into Derek’s closet full of skeletons? Or did he want Derek to at least trust him enough to tell him the truth? Taking a deep breath Stiles decided that whatever happened here will decide his and Derek’s future. If Derek comes clean Stiles will remain with him if not…taking a deep breath Stiles checked on the children and saw that they were still in dream land which for Stiles it was a good thing. It gave him time to think, time to reconsider his decisions.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jace stared at the message that was sent from Alec, his ex-boyfriend told him that he will do whatever he wanted as long as he let the children go. The blond smirk as he turned to look at his mother.

“Looks like we are finally gonna get rid of the Hales,”

Kate looked at the message before a smile spread across her face.

“Excellent, go tell Gerard that everything is going to fall into place, all we need is for the Hales to get here,”

Jace smiled as he got off his feet and headed for his grandfather’s study. Kate watched as her son left the room before she turned her attention back to the screen that had a view of Derek’s boy toy and his nieces and nephews. She was so close on getting her revenge on Derek and his family all she had to do was plan everything carefully and make sure that nothing went astray.

Once the Hales got her she will kill Derek, sadly her son as well as her father didn’t know exactly how she plan on killing him. What they fail to realize is Kate wasn’t going to physically kill him, oh no she had to wait until he was driven mad before she did that. What she plan on doing was slowly drive him into insanity, by killing everything he ever love in front of him.

Once she succeed in that she will torture him into the point where he will be begging her to end him and she won’t do that, oh no; instead she will slowly continue reminding him how it was his fault that they all dies, how he could have save them but he didn’t and once he was broke she will let him live and watch as the powerful wolf mob boss lost his will to live and become a walking corpse.

Kate wanted him to suffer after all his little brother broke her son’s heart and she wanted revenge. Okay that was a lie she just wanted to kill him and she didn’t care who got hurt in the process her son included.

The only thing that boy was good for was servicing her and doing what she wanted him to do.

Taking a deep breath she stared at the picture of the boy toy and counted down the minutes before she could end him and the Hales once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you guys think ^^;


End file.
